It's a Hylian Christmas
by TheGoddessKnight
Summary: It's Christmas in Hyrule. Dig it?


A/N: I am really that bored and in the holiday spirit.

It's A Hylian Christmas

Vincent looked over the jewelry on display. In less then two hours, he needs to find something for the most special person on his list. This is their first Christmas after all.

"Haven't seen you around here," he said.

Vincent sighed, "I'm not about to introduce myself. If you want to know who I am, and I assume you're at FanFiction. net and at its Zelda section, look up _A True Goddesses' Knight_."

"Found anything yet?" asked the shopkeeper.

Vincent looked up, "No, don't you have something better than this stuff?"

"Somebody special?"

"Very," Vincent said.

The shopkeeper looked behind the counter and brought out a long box. He opened it up to reveal a golden necklace studded with small diamonds. In the center was a larger one.

"Good enough?" he asked.

"Perfect," Vincent said. "You could've shown me that from the beginning."

"I could've, but then again it's a lot of fun watching people sweat when they don't have a gift."

Vincent had it gift wrapped and paid the man the large sum of rupees for it. He then started shopping for his three closest friends. He started for another store in the castle market. He could already hear the carolers singing their hearts out.

Christmas in Hyrule is a special time of year. Snow usually falls with the right amount so there will be snow, but never a blizzard. Some say that it was because Jack Frost had already frozen over the Zora's domain and got too tired. Everyone is filled with Christmas spirit. There wasn't any part of Hyrule that wasn't covered in green and red.

Vincent made his way toward the castle. It is there that he will be greeted by the people he calls family, even though he does have one (they're back home). With a smile on his face and bags filled with gifts, he knocked on the castle door. Fortunately the drawbridge was down.

A servant of the princess answered, "Master Vincent I presume."

"That's me," Vincent answered. "So Jeeves, are you gonna take me the party or not?"

"Right away, sir," he answered disgruntled.

The servant let Vincent in and led him to the small get together. It was only matter of a few minutes before Vincent got there. He walked through the open doorway and was greeted by a lovely redhead.

"Malon, Merry Christmas," Vincent said as she was hugging him to death.

"You made it!" Malon said.

"There was any doubt?" Vincent asked. "You know me better Malon."

Malon pointed up. Vincent turned his gazed upwards to see something dangling from above. A mistletoe.

Vincent kissed Malon. She brushed some snow off of his scarlet hair.

"Enough of that lovebirds, it's time for dinner," Link said. He was there the whole time but Vincent really loved Malon so he wouldn't pay attention to anyone else when he came in.

"Oh Link, take this," Vincent threw something at Link.

Link caught it and examined it. It was a pointy hat with green and red stripes around it. "What's this?"

"Santa asked me to give it back to his missing elf."

Malon chuckled.

"Funny guy," Link answered.

The room they were in had a fireplace and two big couches. There weren't many lights except for the two candles that were set on the table in the left side of the room.

They all sat around the table. Link and Zelda on one side, Vincent and Malon on the other, Lyndis at the head of the table.

"Ummm, Lyndis, where are you from again?" Vincent asked.

"The same story as you!" she yelled. "Jeez, I was just introduced.""

"Zelda, I think you counted wrong, there are six seats. There are five of us," Link said. "Do you have an explanation, I know your blonde and all but…"

"Talk about blondes being dumb," Vincent said to Malon. He turned to Link. "Your blonde too Link."

"I invited someone else Link," Zelda retorted.

They all heard ominous music coming from the hallway. Each of them turned to see a figure starting to emerge into the light. With a grave look, Ganondorf entered the room. On his head was a red Santa hat.

"Merry Christmas!" He bellowed. The music suddenly changed to something more festive.

Both Link and Vincent nearly fainted. Malon laughed at how they were both so surprised. "That was cool Ganondorf, how did you get that music to play."

Ganondorf stepped aside to reveal a group of musicians, "I have my own personal band."

"Come sit Ganondorf," Zelda said.

Ganondorf went over to the table and sat down at the opposite side of Lyndis, "Sure is great to get out of my dark castle. Can't tell you how lonely it is."

"It's ok Ganondorf," Lyndis said. "Your with us, your enemies. And nothing is closer than an enemy. Maybe a brother but that's about it."

Ganondorf sniffed as a tear appeared, "I love you guys."

They ate their holiday meal of roasted ham. Sure, being that there were three guys at the table, it wasn't peaceful. Link with his voracious appetite, Vincent and his tendencies to leave his peas alone and Ganondorf who wouldn't even touch the ham. So many curse words were said to each other that it would've been funny to anyone watching it.

"I hate fruitcake, it's like biting a brick," Link said as he was eating a piece of fruitcake. "Who brought this anyways?"

"It's been there since last Christmas," Zelda said. "Then again, it is a fruitcake. I'm sure it's been in my family for like…generations."

"You know, I think it is time for…" Ganondorf said. "PREASENTS!"

Ganondorf got up from the table and exited out of the room. In a minute, he came back with a heavy, red bag. He plopped it onto the table and opened it up. He reached inside and pulled out a long, slender box.

"For you Vincent, since I know you love weapons," Ganondorf tossed him the box.

Vincent opened it up reveal a metallic cylinder, "What is it?"

"When Link locked me away, I was able to freely go into other dimensions besides this one. I managed to go to a futuristic one and that is a weapon. Turn it on," Ganondorf explained.

Vincent pressed a switch and two blades of red light extended from both sides of it, "Cooool."

"It's called a double-edged light saber. Nifty huh?" Ganondorf dug once again in his bag and pulled out another box, this time larger and square. "Link, for you."

Link grabbed it and opened it to reveal a purple cube, "It's a…"

"Called a Gamecube. I'll get you a T.V. and electricity next week, I wasn't able to today," For the next gifts, he pulled out three envelopes from his pant's pocket, "I don't know how to shop for girls, so I just got you three a hundred rupee gift certificate for any Victoria's Secret store."

Lyndis, Zelda, and Malon took theirs. Vincent reached under the table and handed out his gifts. Malon nearly suffocated him when she opened her present up. Link loved his rainbow tunic, Zelda adored her full body mirror, Lyndis treasured her 9mm handgun, and Ganondorf was overjoyed with his teddy bear.

And that's how the night went on. The rest of the others gave out their gifts. Link gave his wife a new tiara; Zelda gave Malon a red negligee (claiming that it was more for Vincent), and so on till everyone gave out their gifts.

"So, I guess that's that," Link said. "Christmas is over and soon this year will be to. I love holidays."

"Me too," Vincent said. "But we can't forget about the other holidays. Like Hanukkah and Kwanzaa."

"All we have to say is…"Zelda started.

"Happy Holidays from all of us!" Everyone said.

A/N: Corny as hell but the message is out there now. Get me some presents!


End file.
